Many fluidic systems, such as chromatography systems, include fluidic tubing for providing fluid communication between system components. For example, chromatography systems (e.g., liquid chromatography systems) typically include components, such as pumps, valves, columns, and detectors, that are connected together through fluidic (e.g., metallic or polymeric) tubing. These components and the fluidic tubing are often connected using threaded fittings or bayonet fittings. Connection and disconnection of these fittings (e.g., during assembly, repair, and/or replacement) can require application of torque, e.g., by hand alone or with the use of tools, to establish a fluid tight connection. This can be time consuming, cumbersome (e.g., in cases in which multiple turns are required), and may lead to leaks and/or failure if the fittings are not threaded together properly and/or if adequate torque is not applied when the connection is made.